


All Men Must Serve

by follow_the_sun



Series: Arya Stark's Apartment [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jury Duty, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/pseuds/follow_the_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jury duty is different in Braavos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Men Must Serve

"Thank you for coming in today in response to your summons, sir."

"All men must serve. A faceless man most of all." 

"Right... okay. Name?"

"This man has the honor to be Jaqen H'ghar."

"Great. Now, Mr. Hg... Hhh... Jaquen, do you have any religious beliefs that prevent you from passing judgment on another person?"

[12.4 seconds later]

"You're excused from jury duty, sir. Thank you for your time."


End file.
